1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a carrousel conveying system and, more particularly, to improvements in conveying systems which are used for storing, processing, or drying articles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The Khoylian U.S. Pat. No. 3,993,189 discloses a processing conveyor that incorporates both vertical and horizontal movement. However, instead of using carrier rollers, Khoylian uses transfer mats and unlatching sections that propel products in a horizontal direction.
The Khoylian U.S. Pat. No. 4,232,779 shows infeed and discharge assemblies which are mechanically actuated, Khoylian also shows another flexible mat system for switching an article from a vertical to a horizontal movement.
The Khoylian U.S. Pat. No. 4,503,968 shows a track that is reciprocated vertically.
The Nagasawa U.S. Pat. No. 4,562,650 discloses a board drying apparatus having a pair of fork conveyors to carry a board downwardly.
The Franklin U.S. Pat. No. 3,068,987 teaches that carrier rollers are used to transport articles horizontally.